spartakusfandomcom-20200214-history
United States presidential election, 1924
2.0% | image1 = | nominee1 = Calvin Coolidge | party1 = Republican Party (United States) | home_state1 = Vermont | running_mate1 = Charles G. Dawes | electoral_vote1 = 345 | states_carried1 = 31 | popular_vote1 = 12,987,764 | percentage1 = 43.2% | image2 = | nominee2 = William Gibbs McAdoo | party2 = Democratic Party (United States) | home_state2 = California | running_mate2 = Charles W. Bryan | electoral_vote2 = 136 | states_carried2 = 12 | popular_vote2 = 9,311,755 | percentage2 = 30.9% | image3 = | nominee3 = Hiram Johnson | party3 = Progressive Party (United States, 1924) | home_state3 = California | running_mate3 = Robert M. La Follette Sr. | electoral_vote3 = 50 | states_carried3 = 6 | popular_vote3 = 7,183,697 | percentage3 = 23.9% | map_size = 400px | map_image = ElectoralCollege1924.svg | map_caption = Presidential election results map Red denotes states won by Coolidge/Dawes Blue denotes those won by McAdoo/Bryan Light green denotes those won by Johnson/La Follette Numbers indicate the number of electoral votes allotted to each state | title = President | before_election = Hiram Johnson | before_party = Republican Party (United States) | after_election = Calvin Coolidge | after_party = Republican Party (United States) }} The United States presidential election of 1924 was the 35th quadrennial presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 4, 1924. In a three-way contest, Republican Massachusetts Governor Calvin Coolidge defeated both the Democrat William Gibbs McAdoo and Progressive, formerly Republican President Hiram Johnson, who had been defeated in the convention by Coolidge despite having significant support from the Republican electorate. Incumbent Republican President Hiram Johnson was initially predicted to face little opposition in the Republican primaries. Under Johnson, America had recovered from the post-Great War recession and had entered a moderate economic boom. However, early 1924 saw economic stagnation that worried the increasingly conservative Republican party leadership. The conservative wing of the party had already opposed a number of Johnson's attempts at progressive reform in congress, and were concerned by Johnson's anti-business rhetoric. Some even saw him as a "Bolshevik sympathizer". This rhetoric also resulted in fierce opposition to his renomination by big businesses. They turned towards the pro-business conservative Governor Calvin Coolidge, who was eventually nominated at the convention despite losing to Johnson in the primaries. Shortly into the convention, Johnson fell ill and had to withdraw from the speeches. It was claimed that Johnson had voluntarily chosen to not seek reelection after the first few delegate votes failed to secure him an absolute majority, which caused confusion in the media when this was disputed later. Whether Johnson had truly offered to or agreed to drop out at some point is disputed by various sources. This unusual situation prompted the Democratic Party to turn towards the moderate progressive William Gibbs McAdoo. McAdoo received crucial support from the Ku Klux Klan, but in turn received opposition from Catholics and German-Americans. Nonetheless, it was believed by the party leadership he could capture the vote of many Republican progressives who felt betrayed by the nomination of Coolidge over Johnson. They also believed the three-way race could bring victory in California, the home state of McAdoo. However, McAdoo's business ties proved damaging towards his image in the eyes of progressives, especially after Johnson chose to run as a third party candidate under the Progressive Party with the help of fellow progressive Robert M. La Follette Sr., a senator from Wisconsin. Johnson and La Follette built a left-wing coalition with the Socialist Party of America and the Farmer–Labor Party. This move also damaged the Republicans, who feared enough votes could be drawn away to result in a third party win by Johnson, or even worse, a Democratic Party win by McAdoo. Coolidge was able to mount an effective campaign, both to discredit McAdoo and to draw many Republican voters away from Johnson. He used the slogan "a vote for Johnson is a vote for McAdoo, a vote for McAdoo is a vote for Woodrow Wilson" to discredit both Johnson and McAdoo. Despite this, Johnson mounted an effective campaign that gained a large amount of support among Midwestern German-Americans as well as farmers and socialists. His popular vote share of 23.9% was surpassed only by that of Theodore Roosevelt twelve years prior. Ultimately, Coolidge won by a significant margin over both his opponents, but by far less of a margin than Johnson four years prior.